Wedding Scheme
by Cho Ryeona
Summary: Kehidupan Ryeowook setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun/Sequel?/ Kyuwook
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wedding Scheme

Chapter : 1/1 (oneshoot)

Pairing : SiWookKyu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, angst

Author : Cho Ryeona ( NynaSiEpil) yang dibantu DE ( dwaychoi)

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

* * *

Summary : Choi Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintai Kim Ryeowook, calon istri Choi Siwon. Bagaimana cara Tuhan menentukan jalan bagi kisah cinta mereka yang rumit?

* * *

.

~tok tok tok

.

Seorang namja mengetuk pintu kayu yang menghubungkan kamar kakaknya dengan ruang keluarga dari luar. Sebentar-sebentar diliriknya jam tangan berwarna perak yang bertengger di lengan putihnya yang membuat ketukannya semakin kuat karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

"Hyung, Bangun!" Teriak namja itu dengan suara baritone nya yang dingin.

.

`ceklek

.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan pria berkulit putih berlesung pipit dengan rambut pendek yang terlihat mengkilap karena teroles minyak rambut. Sedetik kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya yang terbalut setelan jas pilihan dengan sepatu kulit yang membuat ketampanannya semakin terpancar.

"Hyung sudah bangun dari tadi. Bagaimana penampilan Hyung?"

Namja berambut ikal di hadapannya memejamkan mata sebentar kemudian tersenyum dingin.

"Tampan"

"Jangan panggil aku Choi Siwon kalau di hari istimewaku saja aku tidak bisa terlihat setampan pangeran," ucap namja yang bernama Siwon itu menghentikan gerakan memutarnya dan menatap pria yang berstatus sebagai adik kandungnya sudah terlihat siap mengantarnya ke gereja.

Siwon berjalan cepat melewati tubuh Sang adik, "Kita jemput Ryeowook dulu Kyu…"

Namja yang dipanggil Kyu itu terdiam sebentar. Menikmati desiran jantungnya yang sedikit tak terkontrol. Tak lama kemudian ia menyusul Sang Kakak yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari memasuki mobil.

#############

Kyuhyun terperangah. Sosok yeoja baru saja keluar dari rumah besar bak istana menatap ke arahnya. Gaun putih panjangnya tergerai menyapu tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang keluarga yang tengah ia turuni. Dada Kyuhyun kembali berdesir saat yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Ryeowook itu menyingsingkan sedikit bagian bawah gaunnya hingga menampilkan betis dan kaki mungil seputih susu yang dihiasi sepatu highhells berwarna senada, meniruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan langkah pelan. Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak liar ketika wajah natural dengan make up minimalis itu hanya berjarak satu langkah darinya. Kyuhyun seolah ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga seandainya ia bisa. Menikmati wajah seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sangat dikaguminya dengan jarak paling dekat. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menatap wajah cantik ini dari jarak tak kurang dari dua meter.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun harus kembali menelan ludah kelu. Menyadari yeoja mungil ini telah melewatinya dan justru berdiri di hadapan pria tampan yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang perlahan berubah sesak.

Sepasang manusia yang saling melempar senyum tulus ini telah membuatnya tersadar. Bahwa hari bahagia ini bukan ditakdirkan untuknya. Persiapan sempurna yang dilakukan ryeowook …sama sekali bukan untuknya.

Seandainya boleh jujur, Sampai detik ini Kyuhyun belum rela jika harus mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam. Begitu sulit mempercayai kenyataan. Bahwa gadis yang sudah lama dicintainya harus mengucap janji suci di hadapan pastur dengan pasangan lain yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sakit harus membayangkan bahkan mendengar pengucapan janji suci mereka sebentar lagi.

Seakan hati ini berkata lain. Menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. prosesi pernikahan yang sebentar lagi terjadi…. Kyuhyun sangat berharap ini hanya lah sebuah mimpi buruk.

'Bodoh' batinnya memarahi diri sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan kebahagiaan kakaknya sendiri dan juga gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kyu, kajja. Semua sudah menunggu kita" panggil Siwon membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan secepat mungkin menghapus airmata yang tiba-tiba menetes melewati pelupuk matanya.

"Ne,." Jawabnya singkat dan membalikkan badannya menghampiri Siwon dan Ryeowook.

Siwon dan Ryeowook berjalan lebih dulu, saling bergandengan tangan.

Pasangan yang serasi.

Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Menatap punggung mereka dan perlahan airmata kembali menetes tanpa diperintah. Dan sedetik kemudian ia teringat beratus orang di gereja telah menunggu mereka berdua.

'Ingat! Mereka berdua! Bukan Choi Kyuhun, melainkan Choi Siwon' Kyuhyun masih saja berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Seorang Kyuhyun tidak boleh sedih di hari pernikahan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Tersenyum. Ya, itulah yang harus dilakukannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Bibir kyuhyun bergerak melengkung ke atas. Membentuk senyum yang dari luar terlihat tulus.

"Tuan Choi, anda sudah ditunggu di luar" kata seorang pelayan rumah keluarga Kim.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bergegas keluar rumah.

"Maaf. Tadi ada aku terima telpon dulu dari teman" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba dan segera berlari hendak membuka pintu mobil bagian depan.

"Siapa suruh kau duduk di situ." perintah Siwon sambil membuka pintu, mendorong paksa Kyuhyun masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Lalu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku akan menyetir."

"Aniya. Hyung yang harusnya duduk disini bersama Ryeowook. Ryeowook pasti juga menginginkan hal itu kan" bantah Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke Ryeowook yang ternyata juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin menyetir di hari special orang yang teramat sangat ku sayangi. Tak ada yang bisa menyebut keinginanku kali ini sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Chagi, kau tidak mempermasalahkan ini kan?" nada Siwon seperti memohon kepada Ryeowook membuat calon mempelai wanita itu sedikit mengernyit.

Ada apa ini?

Ryeowook bingung. Ia sebenarnya ingin Siwon yang menemaninya duduk di belakang tapi ia juga tidak ingin menolak permintaan calon suaminya yang terkesan sangat penting ini.

"Bagaimana, chagi?"

"Baiklah. Oppa boleh menyetir"

Jawaban Ryeowook membuat Siwon tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan perasaan antara senang dan sedih. Siwon menuntun Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun menggeser posisinya agar Ryeowook mendapat tempat duduk.

Siwon menghela napas sejenak kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di bagian depan, tempat dimana setir kemudi berada. Ia tersenyum tipis memandang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lewat pantulan cermin berukuran lumayan kecil di depannya tapi tentu saja tidak menghalangi pandangannya pada jalanan di depan sana.

Siwon mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan perlahan mobil bergerak ke arah gerbang yang terbuka. Semilir angin di pagi hari sangat terasa. Suasana kota terlihat sangat tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya dengan keadaan yang bising dan mobil yang memadati jalanan. Hari ini sepertinya memang keberuntungan mereka. Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk sampai tujuan. Gereja tempat dimana Siwon dan Ryeowook akan melangsungkan proses pernikahan.

Hening.

Tidak ada perbincangan di dalam mobil itu. Ryeowook menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun hanya menatap keluar jalanan. Sedangkan Siwon pun tengah konsentrasi pada jalanan.

"Mm… Kyu.." panggil Ryeowook memecah keheningan.

Siwon yang berada di depan terlihat tersenyum tipis. memilih diam. Memang hatinya sangat tidak terima dengan keadaan seperti ini. tapi keputusan yang diambilnya saat ini sepertinya sangat ia sudah memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Ryeowook yang kini memiringkan kepala, menatapnya polos. "Ne?"

"Uum… Kapan kau menyusul? Maksudku… Kapan kau menikah?" tanya ryeowook sedikit terbata.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat kemudian menghembuskannya, "setelah aku bisa menaklukkan diriku sendiri,"

"Maksudmu.. Kau sudah punya kekasih tapi tidak berani membawanya pulang?" Ryeowook berbinar,

"Atau … Kau menyukai seseorang tapi tak berani mengungkapkan?" imbuh Ryeowook yang sudah mulai mendapat keberanian untuk bertanya lebih. Mengingat Kyuhyun yang selama ini lebih banyak diam jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Mungkin yang kedua itu sedikit mendekati."

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan, merasakan sesak yang kembali menyergap,

"Apa gadis itu cantik? Kkkkk. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Ryeowook berujar dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Atau jangan-jangan aku malah mengenal gadis itu? Hihihi… Apa dia dekat dengan keluarga kita? Maksudku… Dengan keluarga Choi? Cepat kasih tahu Kyu… Atau mungkin Siwon Oppa lebih tahu?" tanya ryeowook sambil mengalihkan pendangannya pada Siwon yang hampir saja membuka suara.

"Kau tidak berhak tahu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa." Potong Kyuhyun dingin.

"Eh?" Ryeowook tersengat.

"Aku…."

'Bukan siapa – siapa ya?'

Seketika mimic Ryeowook mengeruh. Ditundukkan wajahnya dalam. Meresapi perkataan calon dongsaengnya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa menit-menit terakhir menjelang pernikahannya, justru adik kandung calon suaminya yang tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Choi.

Siwon meremas kemudi, kemudian menambah kecepatan mobilnya dua kali lipat.

Dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Menatap jalanan melalui kaca yang henya dilewati satu – dua mobil saja. Ia sangat sadar pikirannya sama sekali tak berpihak pada jalanan tak bernyawa itu.

yang kau sebut bukan siapa-siapa, justru dialah yang menguasai hatimu saat ini….

Berapa kali pun kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu, cinta yang kau rasakan semakin jelas.

Kau… Membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan balasan cinta Kim Ryeowook

_Dimanapun aku berada, aku memikirkanmu_

_Apapun yang kulakukan, pikiranku tertuju padamu_

_Tidak ada yang tahu kata tak terungkapkan ini_

_Setiap hari aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan…_

_Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu_

_Seseorang yang selalu kurindu, itu kamu_

_Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu_

_Karena hatimu tertutup untuk cintaku_

Siwon menghembuskan nafas yang terasa seperti berton – ton. Pikirannya kini terpenuhi dengan penemuan beberapa benda di kamar Kyuhyun tiga hari yang lalu. Semua merubah jalan hidup dan pemikirannya….

Tentang cinta….

Dan kasih sayang…

"Gerejanya masih jauh Oppa?" suara tenor ini yang selalu dimimpikan Siwon akan membangunkannya setiap pagi.

"Sekitar lima menit lagi," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum, melihat ke belakang sebentar. Memeriksa keadaan ryeowook yang ternyata sudah bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, ingin menjadi bagian dari kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon,"

Siwon kembali menghadap ke depan. Diremasnya setir mobil itu kuat. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengorbankan cintanya?

"Mulai besok aku yang akan membangunkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman. Membuatkanmu sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian kerjamu …" Ryeowook tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada telapak tangan akibat goresan kuku telunjuknya yang memang dibiarkan memanjang. Rupanya kepalan tangannya memang sangat kuat.

Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan dengan keadaan setengah mengepal sebagai penyangga dagu. "Aku juga yang akan memasangkan dasimu, Mengantarmu sampai halaman rumah, Dan… menunggu kecupan di kening sebelum Oppa berangkat. Aish…" Pipi Ryeowook semakin merona membayangkan romantisme yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Siwon balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir tak terima, "Meragukanku eoh?"

Siwon sedikit terkekeh, "Aniya aniya… Oppa mau memberi tahu satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"antara aku dan Kyuhyun, kami seperti anak kembar. Mendapat perlakuan dan pelayanan yang sama. Baik Appa, Eomma atau pun pembantu di rumah selalu memperlakukan kami sama rata,"

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Cepat katakan maksud Oppa,"

Siwon melirik spion di atasnya yang menampilkan wajah muram Kyuhyun, "Maksudku, kau juga mau kan mengurus Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook menatap namja yang seolah tuli di sampingnya, "Ooh… Itu urusan gampang,"

"Kau janji akan berlaku sama terhadap kami?"

"Janji," Ryeowook memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Siwon kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya. Waktu mereka tinggal sedikit. Beberapa menit ia sibuk dengan kemudinya, sampai tiba – tiba suara dering telfon terdengar hingga mengharuskannya berkutat dengan benda kecil itu.

"Bisakah bermain HPnya nanti saja?" Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir karena Siwon tak kunjung konsentrasi pada kemudi. Hanya sebentar sebentar melirik jalan kemudian sibuk kembali dengan handphone-nya. Entah mengirim pesan pada siapa.

"Sebentar. Ini penting."

"Biar aku yang menyetir."

"Ani ani…." Siwon melihat ke belakang, tersenyum sebentar pada Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, kemudian memasukkan HPnya ke dalam saku.

"Hyuuuunggg!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan meraih kemudi. Mengabaikan Siwon yang mungkin tertimpa setengah bagian tubuhnya.

.

~ckiiiiiiiiiittt

~braaaaaaakkk

.

Ryeowook perlahan membuka mata. Terbatuk-batuk karena asap berkeliaran di sekitar kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit diangkatnya kepala sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi. Seketika iris caramelnya membulat melihat mobil yang beberapa menit lalu masih ia tumpangi sekarang berada dalam posisi terbalik di tengah jalan dengan calon suaminya masih berada di kursi kemudi.

"Oppa… Uhuk.."

Entah bagaimana awalnya, Ryeowook kini terbaring di tengah jalan. Berjarak sekitar 10 m dari posisi mobil.

Ryeowook mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berdiri, melawan rasa nyeri yang menyerang hampir seluruh persendian tubuhnya.

"Uhukk.."

Kaki mungilnya melangkah gontai. Pandangan matanya berkunang. Anggota tubuhnya seolah rontok satu persatu. Ia merasa sangat lemas, detik selanjutnya tubuhnya kembali ambruk.

"Siwon Oppa…."

'beri aku kekuatan….'

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Merasakan aliran tenaga dari kepalan tangannya beredar ke seluruh tubuh. Perlahan tapi pasti Ryeowook kembali bangkit. Semangat dan kekuatannya tiba-tiba tumbuh setelah menyebut nama itu.

"Oppa…" desis ryeowook yang sekarang sudah setengah berlari mendekati mobil meski dengan langkah gontai.

Seketika pandangannya berubah sayu mendapati Siwon dalam posisi terbalik tengah meremas rambutnya. Darah segar mengalir membasahi pelipis dan rambutnya.

Lemas dan Putus asa.

Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon kini. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali. Kaki jenjang yang selama ini ia banggakan terhimpit kursi dan bagian kemudi mobil yang merengsok ke dalam karena beberapa menit yang lalu membentur pembatas jalan dan menyebabkan mobilnya terbalik seperti ini.

"Toloonggg!" Ryeowook berteriak dengan sisa suaranya. Matanya mengekor ke seluruh sudut jalan. Berharap ada seseorang yang bisa diandalkan.

"Toloong!" Ryeowook masih saja berteriak.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia punyai, Ryeowook berusaha mendorong-dorong mobil itu agar kembali tegak. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Sangat takut melihat percikan api di aspal yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naasnya, sampai beberapa menit sama sekali tak ada seorang pun yang lewat.

"Siapa pun tolong kami! Hikz…" Ryeowook mulai putus asa. Sedikit ditekuknya lutut dan menumpukan kedua tangan di atasnya.

Bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Siwon dari sini?

"Tidak! Tidak boleh seperti ini!" bentak Ryeowook sambil menyapu air matanya. Buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam mobil, mengabaikan gaun yang menyapu pecahan kaca hingga akhirnya melukai kaki dan sedikit betisnya.

"Cepat chagi…. Bantu Oppa melepaskan ini," ucap Siwon yang dari tadi berusaha melepas seatbelt yang melilitnya.

Ryeowook sedikit memutar lengan kiri Siwon "Lenganmu berdarah Oppa…"

"Tak ada waktu. Cepat bantu Oppa."

"ne, ne… Kita pa…pasti bisa keluar," Ryeowook sedikit tergagap. Tanpa diperintah ia langsung mengambil pecahan kaca dan mengiris sabuk pengaman itu dengan benda tajam tersebut.

Sementara di luar, api mulai menjalar ke kaca belakang mobil. Temperatur di dalam mobil semakin meninggi. Bahan bakar mobil mulai menetes masuk ke mobil.

Siwon menarik sabuk pengaman sejauh mungkin. Berusaha keluar lewat ruang kosong yang ia ciptakan.

Ryeowook membuang pecahan kaca yang sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kyu… Dimana Kyuhyun?" Siwon susah payah menoleh ke belakang.

"Aish.." Ryeowook baru menyadari ada orang lain di situ. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuh tengkurap Kyuhyun yang masih bisa dijangkau tangannya.

"Kyuu! Bangun!"

"….."

"Kyuu!"

"….."

Ryeowook tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Diputar pandangan beserta kepalanya ke segala arah.

"Itu dia," ucap Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit lega. Diraihnya benda persegi kecil yang berada di kursi belakang. Dengan panik tangannya memencet tombol di layar persegi itu.

"Ish… Cepat angkat…" Ryeowook memencet tombol kembali, "Ck, Ayolah… Hiks.."

"Percuma," potong Siwon sambil terus-terusan menarik seatbeltnya, "Siapa pun yang kau panggil, mereka juga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke sini,"

Ryeowook melempar hpnya dan sekuat mungkin ikut menarik seatbelt Siwon. Semakin tak mempedulikan kaca jendela yang menggores kulit mulusnya. Gaun yang ia kenakan bahkan sudah bercampur warna merah dan sedikit warna hitam.

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba membantu menarik-narik tubuh Siwon. Ryeowook yang kaget sedikit menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata Kyuhyun lah pelakunya. Tapi sekarang,… Tak ada waktu untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hampir setengah jam. mereka masih betah berkutat dengan kain panjang yang melilit sebagian dada Siwon. Perlahan tapi pasti suara kobaran api di luar semakin jelas terdengar. Nyalanya seolah menari-nari senang, menggelitik nyali apa pun benda bernyawa di sekitarnya.

..

Seandainya boleh jujur, Siwon sudah merasa sangat letih. Bosan, terhadap kegiatan tanpa hasil yang dilakukan kedua orang terkasihnya.

Seandainya boleh putus asa, Ryeowook memilih diam dan memeluk Siwon sekarang. Mati bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai tentu lebih baik.

Seandainya boleh memilih, Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisi Siwon. Baginya, mati akan lebih indah dari pada harus menghalangi kebahagiaan dua orang yang saling mencintai.

..

.

Keringat ketiganya kini mengucur deras. Tak peduli berapa tetes air mata Ryeowook yang tercampur bersamanya. Dengan sekali tiupan angin, api merembet ke seluruh badan mobil yang seluruh permukaannya sudah tertumpahi bahan bakar.

"Sudah cukup!" Bentak Siwon tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya seperti dilanda kekeringan berhari-hari. Panas.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan saling melempar tatapan.

"Dengarkan aku," Siwon meraih telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya, dan meraih telapak tangan Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya. Menyatukan keduanya ke dalam sebuah genggaman.

"Menikahlah…" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum, menatap lekat Kyuhyun. "Untukku…"

Meski begitu hati Siwon seolah teriris mengatakan ini.

Ryeowook tanpa aba-aba menyentakkan tangannya. "Apa… maksudmu? Aku tidak mau!"

"Demi aku menikahlah dengan Kyuhyun!" Siwon beralih menatap Ryeowook, sedikit memberi tekanan pada genggamannya terhadap tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi menyentakkan tangannya, "Jangan bicara macam-macam. Hikz… Kita harus segera keluar dari sini…"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan Ryeowook kembali mengoyak-ngoyak seatbelt semakin keras. Tubuhnya yang ringkih seolah tak kehilangan semangat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Siwon perlahan melepas genggaman pada tangan Kyuhyun, meraih kedua lengan Ryeowook dan menempelkan di dadanya.

Ryeowook menatap dalam Siwon, mengerti ketakutan yang dialami kekasihnya lewat detak jantung yang menyalur ke tangannya.

"Kyuhyun… Dia mempunyai cinta yang lebih besar untukmu." Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sejenak, "Jangan membantah! Aku hanya punya waktu sebentar!" bentaknya ketika Kyuhyun sudah mulai membuka mulut.

"Kyuhyun…. Seseorang yang selalu merindukanmu tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun, untuk menyentuhmu pun, ia tak pernah bisa. Ia ingin sekali memelukmu, seperti aku memelukmu setiap hari. Ia sangat ingin ketika ia bangun, seseorang yang menelfonnya pertama kali adalah kau… Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menangkap kebohongan Siwon. Tapi nampaknya ia tak cukup beruntung kali ini.

"Aku… Dosa yang ku perbuat sangat besar…" rutuk Siwon semakin mengeratkan erat memeluk pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. "Bahkan sepertinya Tuhan enggan memberiku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku …" Siwon tersenyum sejenak, kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Bukankah seorang kakak mempunyai tanggung jawab menjadi orang tua kedua bagi adik-adiknya? Bukan malah menyakitinya selama bertahun-tahun seperti ini.

"Kau tak pernah tahu betapa terlukanya Kyuhyun melihatmu tersenyum untuk ku setiap hari. Kau tahu kenapa? karena hatimu tertutup. Sekarang buka matamu. Lihatlah cinta yang lebih besar telah menantimu." tutur Siwon sedikit serak sembari membuka kotak kecil yang berisi sepasang cincin emas bertuliskan Kyuhyun-Ryeowook.

"Apa… maksud tulisan di cincin itu?" Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap karena sepertinya Siwon sudah cukup banyak tahu dan mempersiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari.

"Hari ini hari pernikahan kalian, aku menyiapkan ini sejak dua hari yang lalu," Siwon tersenyum sangat tulus.

Ryeowook membulat. Kotak kecil itu sekarang sudah berpindah ke dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun seketika menggeleng keras. Ia memang mencintai Ryeowook. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini!

"Waktu kita makin sedikit. Kyu…. Kau mendengarku?"

"Ne,"

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaga Ryeowook. Aku mempercayakannya padamu. Aku tak ingin dia jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah, Dan kau Wook-ah," panggil Siwon sambil menatap Ryeowook tepat di manic mata, "Kau sudah berjanji akan merawat Kyuhyun sama persis dengan merawatku. Aku sudah mendengar janjimu dan tak boleh ada bantahan."

"Aniya!" Ryeowook menggeleng keras.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku… Hanya mencintaimu sampai akhir… Tak ada tujuan hidup yang lebih sempurna dari pada ini." Dada Siwon semakin sesak. Matanya perlahan memerah dan cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga Choi. Bukan melalui seorang Choi Siwon, tapi melalui Choi Kyuhyun." Siwon masih tersenyum meski air mata yang keluar juga semakin banyak. "melalui kematian… Beginilah cara Tuhan menunjukkan jodoh di antara kita… "

Kyuhyun merasa jengah. Siwon tak hentinya bicara seolah dia akan pergi jauh. Didobraknya pintu mobil belakang sampai terbuka dan secepat mungkin keluar.

"Pegang tanganku, Ryeowook!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya melalui kaca jendela yang sejajar dengan tempat ryeowook.

"Aniya!" tolaknya tetap memegang erat tangan kekasihnya.

Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Ryeowook. Tapi upayanya sia-sia karena tiba-tiba Ryeowook memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan, oppa!"

"Kau harus cepat keluar!" bentak Siwon membuat Ryeowook terperangah kaget.

"Kita, bukan hanya kau. Kita semua akan keluar dari mobil ini," Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook. "Jangan mengulur waktu, cepat pegang tanganku."

Yeoja mungil itu menggeleng keras. Didekapnya tubuh tegap Siwon sambil terisak. Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat tidak mungkin.

Suara api semakin berkobar di luar. Tapi bahkan hati ini terasa lebih panas dibandingkan nyala api itu sendiri.

Mati bersama adalah yang terbaik bagi semuanya.

"Aku juga akan keluar, percayalah… Bukankah kau selalu percaya pada Oppa?" Siwon sedikit melunak, merenggangkan pelukan Ryeowook dan kembali menatap yeoja bermata caramel itu dalam jarak tak lebih dari 15 centi. Beberapa titik darah segar Siwon menetesi pipi Ryeowook.

"Kau pernah bilang kan cinta kita membuatmu kuat." Ucap Siwon sembari mengelap pipi putih Ryeowook. Tak akan membuatnya terkotori oleh apa pun. "Sekali pun aku nanti pergi, cintaku tak akan pernah ikut mati… kau tidak akan pernah kehilanganku chagi… karna cintaku akan selalu hidup… Menguatkanmu. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang tak sepantasnya ku dapatkan. Aku selalu mencintaimu…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook yang semakin sesenggukan. Mendekat… Sampai benar-benar tak ada jarak.

Ryeowook terpejam menikmati sentuhan bibir Siwon pada bibirnya. Sudut matanya tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan air. Nafasnya tersengal, seperti penderita asma. Membalas ciuman Siwon dengan dipenuhi rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

Ryeowook terpaksa membuka mata ketika sebuah tangan putih dan kekar menarik punggungnya. Melepas paksa ciuman keduanya dengan tergesa. Gadis itu menggeleng keras. Ditumpukan tubuhnya hingga mencapai beban terberat. Tangannya terus meraih lengan Siwon yang sedikit demi sedikit semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya benar-benar terlepas. Terpisahkan oleh nyala api.

"Andwaee! Oppaaaa!" Ryeowook berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya meronta kuat dengan posisi tengkurap. Tangan itu semakin kuat menarik punggungnya. Membawanya menjauh, meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum menatap ke arahnya.

Pandangan mereka terhalang kobaran api yang semakin tak manusiawi.

Tarikan di punggung ryeowook mulai terlepas. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun mendekati mobil. Melepas jas nya dan mengibaskannya pada api yang merembet pada jendela yang baru saja ia lewati. Dengan segenap keberanian, Kyuhyun merunduk, mengulurkan tangannya melewati kobaran api yang memisahkannya dengan tubuh Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng dan mendorong tangan Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Menyebabkan Kyuhyun yang tak mempunyai kekuatan seberapa, terhuyung ke belakang hingga terbaring di jalan.

Namja tegap di dalam mobil itu kembali menatap Ryeowook. Memamerkan senyum dengan lesung pipit menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Hanya ingin melihat gadis yang ia cintai untuk terakhir kali. Tanpa ada penghalang satu pun…

Perlahan tangannya terangkat. Melambaikan tangan.

Seolah berkata 'selamat tinggal…'

Detik selanjutnya Ryeowook mendengar dentuman yang sangat keras. Menulikan siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya. Pantulan warna kuning-merah kini terlihat memenuhi iris caramelnya.

Ryeowook menjerit pilu. Kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang berat badannya.

Terduduk lemas. Hanya mampu menangisi kobaran api menelan nyawa. Nyawa seseorang yang sudah menjadi separuh hidupnya.

.

"Setelah menikah nanti, aku ingin membuat anak sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Mempunyai anak kembar sepertinya menyenangkan,"

"Ani ani. Kelihatannya sangat merepotkan. Anak kembar membuatmu tak cukup punya waktu untuk mengurus Oppa,"

.

"Bukankah Joowon nama yang bagus untuk aegya kita nanti?

.

"Mulai besok aku yang akan membangunkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman. Membuatkanmu sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian kerjamu …"

"Aku juga yang akan memasangkan dasimu, Mengantarmu sampai halaman rumah, Dan… menunggu kecupan di kening sebelum Oppa berangkat. Aish…"

.

Bagai sebuah flashback, kata-kata manis yang mereka lontarkan seperti sebuah mimpi.

Ya, tak akan pernah terjadi….

Hatinya sudah mati… Cintanya kini sudah pergi….

Bermimpi memang manis… Tapi pada akhirnya, kenyataanlah yang akan menjawabnya.

_Ketika satu kata dingin darimu itu membuat hatiku tersentuh_

_Di pupil mataku tanpa kuketahui menetes jatuh membasahi_

_Dari mana, bagaimana hal ini terus menerus terbentuk akupun tidak tahu_

_Aku banyak tersakiti, hanya itu yang ku tahu_

_Hari yang hangat perlahan-lahan menjadi sangat dingin_

_Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun, bagaimana cara menahannya pun aku juga tidak_

_Tahu…._

_Bagaimana? apa yang harus kulakukan_

_Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat melihatmu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan_

_Aku ingin meninggalkan kesan yg baik dan senyuman kepadamu, tetapi ketika aku_

_melihatmu_

_Pada akhirnya air mataku jatuh menetes_

_(Cr : .com)_

"Saudara Choi Kyuhyun, maukah kau menerima saudari Kim Ryeowook sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan jabatan tangan pada pastur di hadapannya. Menatap dalam sang pastur tanpa senyum, "ya, aku menerimanya,"

"Baiklah. Dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri…" ucap sang pastur yang langsung diiringi tepuk tangan para tamu. "Tuan Choi, kau boleh mencium istrimu,"

Kyuhyun melepas jabatan tangan, mengalihkan pandangan dan melempar senyuman pada sosok mungil yang terus berurai air mata di sampingnya. Meski bimbang, Kyuhyun perlahan meraih dagu, memaksa Ryeowook menatap wajahnya.

Hanya diam. Dalam hati yeoja ini terus mengingat pria yang harusnya mendampinginya saat ini.

Merasa tak mendapat persetujuan, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya kemudian membalikkan badan. Membungkuk beberapa kali ke arah para tamu tanpa mengurangi kadar ketulusan senyumnya.

Baginya… memenuhi permintaan terakhir kakaknya adalah sebuah kewajiban. Tak peduli dia akan bahagia atau tidak dengan kehidupannya bersama Ryeowook nantinya.

Meski perih, Kyuhyun tak bisa memaksa Ryeowook menuruti kehendaknya.

Meski sangat ingin, bukankah lebih baik mengorbankan keinginan dari pada membuat malaikat kecil kita sakit hanya karena sebuah ciuman?

Ryeowook berhak mencintai siapa pun. Sekali pun orang yang sudah meninggal.

Ryeowook sudah seperti jantung bagi seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Sangat dekat tapi tak bisa disentuh. Sebesar apa pun sang jantung menyakiti hatinya, Kyuhyun akan tetap berada bersamanya. Karena pada akhirnya seorang Choi Kyuhyun akan rapuh ketika Tuhan menghentikan proses hidup Sang pemilik jantung.

Kyuhyun hanya meyakini satu hal yang menguatkan batinnya dalam menjalani rumah tangga nantinya.

Tuhan.

Dia tak akan membiarkan hamba-Nya berlama-lama menderita.

* * *

**Nekat bikin yang sad-sad an. Hahahaha… Ini sebenernya mo bikin semacam songfict. Hihi. Tapi jadinya amburadul dengan lagu tak karuan.**

**Jelek pake banget. Mian yah? Kkkkk. **

**Ni buatnya aku dibantuin temen. Judulnya dipilihin juga. Dia Siwook Shipper baru Loh… Dia seorang Siwoners. Dia dulu anti shipper. Tapi karena saya setiap saat cerita ini itu ttg Kyuwook lah, Siwook lah, Haewook, blab la bla dia jd tertarik ama Siwook. Hahaha…. Udah jadi shipper, yaoi pula, buruk banget nasibmu nak *puk puk Dway***

**Pengen kenal? Ni tak kasih twitnya ( dwaychoi)**

**Yang udah baca sampai baris ini, review yah? Hihi…**

**Aku nulisnya penuh perjuangan Loh.. *nodong***

**Jadi luangin waktu dan pulsa sejenak untuk menulis review :-)**


	2. Broken Angel

Title : Broken Angel (Sequel of Wedding Scheme)

Chapter : 1/1 (oneshoot)

Pairing : SiWook *broken* - KyuWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, angst

Author : Cho Ryeona

Warning : Genderswicth

* * *

...

..

Beberapa puluh lembar foto tersebar di ruangan berlantai kayu. Dua di antaranya tengah tergenggam di tangan yeoja berparas cantik yang tengah terbaring dikelilingi foto-foto berobjek sama. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang selama 5 bulan ini telah sah menjadi istri Choi Kyuhyun.

Kim ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau bahagia, Hm?" gumam yeoja ini pada selembar potret yang menampilkan dirinya tengah dirangkul seorang namja berlesung pipit.

Pandangan sayu yeoja itu kini beralih pada seuntai kalung berliontin hati digenggamannya yang perlahan menggeser posisi foto sedikit berada di belakang. Kilau kuning cerahnya bersaing dengan kilau cincin bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun' di jemari manisnya.

Bibir mungil Ryeowook tersenyum hambar. Dipeluknya benda-benda tak bernyawa yang berada di genggamannya.

"Aku…. kesepian tanpamu Oppa…"

Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Menghayati halusinasi yang merasuki akal sehatnya. Merasakan tubuhnya kini berada di tempat lain.

Sebuah taman di pinggir danau.

Dengan ditemani cerahnya warna pohon sakura, Ryeowook tersenyum riang. Tubuhnya masih terbaring. Bedanya, kini beralaskan bunga sakura yang berguguran. Di hadapannya, seorang namja bertubuh tegap berwajah ramah namun terkesan dingin tengah merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Choi Siwon.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini?" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata tetap terpejam. Pipi tirusnya makin naik ke atas, seiring senyumnya yang perlahan mengembang.

Sangat enggan membuka mata.

Sangat enggan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kini ia hanya memeluk lembaran foto.

"Ini tempat favorit kita…. Sampai sekarang. Kkkkkk"

Ryeowook memeluk foto makin erat, merasa seolah Siwon tengah membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat juga.

"Kau sering membawa motor besarmu kesini. Kita juga sering piknik di sini saat Oppa libur. Naik perahu berdua, Memancing ikan di danau itu, kemudian aku yang memasaknya. Aku masih ingat ikan pertama yang kita dapat. Hihihi.. ukurannya sangat kecil."

Ryeowook menarik nafas sejenak, merasa dadanya kini seolah tersengat. "Di sini juga pertama kali kau mengatakan sangat mencintaiku. Memberiku sebuah kalung dan kau bilang dengan memeluk kalung ini semua masalah akan teratasi. Tapi… Kau bohong…" suara Ryeowook perlahan berubah serak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Hikzz…" Ryeowook memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. "kau pembohong! Siwon Oppa pembohong!"

"Ada ap…." Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu itu tak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya. Menyadari teriakan Ryeowook pasti karena lembaran foto yang tengah berserakan di lantai itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook yang terburu-buru bangun sambil mengusap air mata.

Pandangannya menyayu. Yeoja berwajah polos nan dingin yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya terlihat seperti seorang berpenyakitan. Badannya mengurus, cahaya tubuhnya memucat.

Usia pernikahannya sudah berjalan lima bulan. Tapi istrinya… raut wajahnya tak pernah jauh dari kata muram. Kegiatannya sehari-hari hanya berdiam diri di kamar.

"Makanlah dulu…" perintah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil tanpa minat.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, membulatkan mata beriris coklat tua yang ia punya. Menirukan ekspresi orang yang sedang marah.

"Lihat. Tubuhmu makin kecil! Kau ingin semua memarahiku karena aku tak bisa menjagamu." Kyuhyun akhirnya terkekeh kecil. Menyadari ia sama sekali tak bisa marah pada yeoja ini.

"Hm," Ryeowook kembali mengangguk tanpa menggeser posisinya selangkah pun.

"Aku anggap kau sudah berjanji untuk makan. Semua sudah siap di meja. Aku mau keluar dulu,"

Kyuhyun menutup pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban. Sudah bisa dipastikan tak akan ada jawaban apa pun dari yeoja berambut secoklat madu yang kembali terduduk setelah sang suami menutup pintu.

* * *

**..**

**^Cho Ryeona^**

**..**

Pintu kaca berdaun tunggal perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan Kyuhyun tengah menggamit sebuah map berwarna hijau. Sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk membersihkan salju yang mengotori rambut hitam dan mantelnya. Dengan tergesa namja itu menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah meja makan, membuka tudung yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi makanan.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat makanan masih utuh, tanpa ada bekas sentuhan sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Masakan ke-empat puluh dua, Gagal."

"Ahjummaa!"

Seorang pembantu rumah tangga berjalan tergesa setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Tolong bereskan semua ini. Dan besok pagi, ajari aku membuat makanan yang lebih enak,"

"Baik Tuan," tanpa bertanya macam-macam yeoja paruh baya ini segera mengangkuti satu persatu makanan di meja.

* * *

**..**

**^Cho Ryeona^**

**..**

"Oppa! Kkkkkk. Jangan cepat cepat!" Seru Ryeowook pada Siwon yang tengah mengemudikan motor besarnya. Membonceng Ryeowook menyusuri jalan yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup guguran bunga sakura.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook setelah Siwon mengurangi laju motornya.

"kau akan tahu sendiri nanti,"

"iiiii… cepat jawab," manja Ryeowook sambil melingkarkan lengannya di perut Siwon, dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak kekasihnya.

"Benar-benar mau tahu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap sambil memajukan bibirnya manja.

"Tempat yang indah untuk orang yang saling mencintai,"

"Jinja? Dimana?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum, kemudian sedikit mempercepat laju motornya. Tak berapa lama keduanya berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang ukurannya paling besar di dalam perkebunan itu. Letaknya tepat di pinggir danau.

"Di sini?" tanya Ryeowook sembari turun dan melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Benar-benar tempat yang indah,"

Ryeowook merona ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Mencium tengkuknya yang dihiasi untaian kalung hati berwarna kuning.

"Kau suka chagi?"

"Heum," jawabnya sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Mata sipitnya membulat menggemaskan. Raut bahagia terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Tak berapa lama, ekspresi bahagianya sekarang berubah heran. Siwon seperti melakukan sesuatu dengan lehernya. Sedetik kemudian, benda berwarna kuning terlihat melayang dan terjatuh di danau.

Seuntai kalung…

"Ke… Kenapa dibuang?" Ryeowook berbalik, melipat tangannya di dada. Iris caramelnya beradu dengan obsidian milik Siwon. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tak terima.

"Buanglah semua yang membuatmu sakit…." ujarnya singkat.

" Kau bersikap tidak adil pada suamimu. sangat hangat dan ceria saat bersamaku. Tapi ketika bersama Kyuhyun... kau tak ubahnya seperti bongkahan es berwujud manusia. Kau…" Siwon berhenti sebentar, menajamkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sangat ia cintai, "membuat pengorbananku menjadi sia-sia,"

"Ta.. tapi…" Ryeowook tertegun. Alisnya menyatu menanggapi raut tegas Siwon.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa membedakan, mana suamimu dan mana yang bukan siapa-siapa."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon membalikkan badannya. Mengendarai motor besarnya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri.

Tanpa sadar kaki mungil Ryeowook berlari membelah tumpukan bunga sakura. mengejar motor Siwon yang semakin menjauh.

Siwon tidak boleh pergi.

"Oppa…!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, mata sipit Ryeowook terbuka. Nafasnya terengah, bibir cherry nya bergetar. Melirik namja berambut ikal yang sedang memunggunginya seperti tengah tertidur lelap.

"Cuma mimpi…" gumamnya di sela buruan nafas dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

Ryeowook membuka selimut yang menutup tubuhnya. Tergesa - gesa ia duduk di lantai, Mengambil sebuah kotak dari laci terbawah di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?" tanyanya sambil memeluk seuntai kalung yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kotak itu.

"Siwon Oppa… aku mencintaimu…" Ryeowook kembali menangis. Diciumnya kalung itu tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikit pun.

Mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hangat seketika terasa panas. Sebulir air turun menetesi bantal putih yang menjadi penjanggal kepalanya.

Ya, Ia memang terjaga.

Dan.. .Tak pernah tidur.

* * *

**..**

**^Cho Ryeona^**

**..**

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir dari dapur ke meja makan. Sekitar sepuluh macam makanan hasil jerih payahnya kini tertata rapi di meja.

"Satu lagi… yak! Selesaaai!" teriaknya kekanakan setelah selesai menuang susu pada dua buah gelas.

Namja bermata coklat gelap ini kemudian merapikan dasinya sambil melirik jam tangan di lengannya. Memastikan tampilannya enak dilihat. "Setengah jam sebelum berangkat ke kantor."

Ia kemudian duduk. Menata gelas berisi susu di mejanya, dan satunya lagi tepat di seberangnya.

"Silakan diminum Chagi… Kkkkkk." Kyuhyun terkekeh, menyadari betapa kakunya ia memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan itu.

"Pagi ini istriku sangat cantik," imbuhnya. Matanya lekat menatap kursi yang jelas-jelas kosong di hadapannya.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Tetes-tetes air mengelilingi tempat kaki mungil Ryeowook berpijak tanpa alas kini.

Tubuh tegap Kyuhyun setengah berputar mengikuti kepalanya yang kini berbalik menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sebuah isakan kecil.

Namja bersurai ikal itu mendekati Sang istri yang sepertinya tengah kedinginan memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbalut gaun tidur putih dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Isakannya semakin menjadi tatkala Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan menatapnya lekat.

Seakan teringat kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri untuk selalu mencintai suaminya.

Seakan teringat bahwa ia harus melupakan seseorang yang sudah lama berada di hatinya.

"Kenapa menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini?" Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk bertanya. Sudah bisa ditebak. Ryeowook baru saja berendam, mengguyur jiwanya yang kian rapuh.

Ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya makin erat. Kakinya melangkah mantap. Isakannya semakin jelas terdengar.

"Mau kemana? Sarapan dulu!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Alisnya menyatu melihat Ryeowook yang tak kunjung berhenti. Malah memutar kenop pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan halaman rumah.

"Ryeowookiie!"

"Kau boleh kemana pun! Tapi sarapan dulu ne?"

Kyuhyun menyusul berlari keluar. Menatap nanar Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya meninggalkan halaman rumah dengan kecepatan sedang.

Hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Beberapa menit sibuk dengan pertimbangannya, Kyuhyun melangkah gontai memasuki kamar. Suasana hatinya kacau. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah map berwarna hijau yang semalam susah payah ia cari keluar. Namja berpipi cubby itu meletakkan map di meja makan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan mengeluarkannya secepat ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar dengan ekspresi wajah yang keruh, "Aku terlalu egois… Semoga kau bahagia..." Gumamnya.

Perlahan namja tegap itu meraih jasnya yang tersampir di kursi. Menyampirkannya kembali di lengan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggamit tas kerja.

Selangkah sebelum mencapai pintu, diedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi sudut ruangan yang dapat ia jangkau. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana dulu waktu kecil, ia sering berkejar-kejaran dengan kakaknya. Bagaimana Sang Kakak melindunginya saat ia terluka. Bahkan Tak akan membiarkan seekor nyamuk pun menyakiti kulitnya yang tergolong sensitif.

Hubungan mereka semakin erat dari waktu ke waktu hingga keduanya beranjak dewasa.

Hingga keduanya mengenal cinta dari seorang gadis yang sama.

"Mianhae Hyung…" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Dilangkahkan kakinya sekuat yang ia bisa. Mengalahkan rasa sesak yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiam di sini.

* * *

**..**

**^Cho ryeona^**

**..**

Ryeowook menginjakkan kaki tanpa alasnya di tanah yang tertutup guguran bunga sakura. Di hadapannya telah terpampang sebuah danau luas. Tanpa memperhatikan penampilan kusutnya, Ryeowook turun dari mobil. Membawa sebuah kotak yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Kotak kecil yang tak seberapa besar, tapi terasa begitu berat karena menyangkut separuh hidupnya.

"Kau yang meminta aku melakukan ini…" Dengan tangan gemetar Ryeowook membuka kotak itu. Mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang menjadi sumber kemuraman hidupnya.

"cintamu sempat membuatku lemah… membuatku jadi egois." Ryeowook menyayu, pandangannya kosong.

"Aku melupakan satu hal…" yeoja itu menarik nafasnya dalam. " dia memegang tanganku ketika aku benar-benar sendirian… Dia… mencintaiku seperti belum ada seorang pun yang pernah ia cintai sebelumnya,"

"Selamat tinggal…" desisnya lirih. Tangan mungilnya kini sudah tertarik ke atas. Bersamaan dengan tertiupnya angin, ryeowook mengibaskan lembaran-lembaran itu melayang hingga mencapai permukaan danau.

Detik selanjutnya, di tangan Ryeowook telah tergenggam erat seuntai kalung berliontin hati yang ia lekatkan di dada. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta yang masih tersisa di dalam jiwanya.

Isakannya kembali lolos.

Ryeowook melempar kalung itu ke tengah danau. Bak seekor harimau kelaparan, gelombang air kecil itu memakan lambang cinta Choi Siwon seperti seekor mangsa.

Terduduk lemas. Ryeowook meremas rambutnya yang telah berubah setengah mengering. Tubuhnya memberat seiring tenggelamnya benda bersejarah itu ke dasar danau.

Rasa cintanya seolah ikut tenggelam…

Hangat kasihnya terkubur dalam dinginnya air danau…

Hatinya sedikit demi sedikit berubah kosong. Bersiap menerima cinta dari seseorang yang baru.

* * *

_To : Kim Ryeowook_

_Terkadang aku merasa seperti seorang pendosa besar. Bersenang-senang di atas kematian. Menikahimu… _

_Terdengar sangat sederhana._

_Tanpa menyentuhmu sekali pun…_

_Aku tak pernah mengeluh tentang hal ini._

_Menikahimu…._

_Hanya untuk menjagamu. Memenuhi permintaan Hyung._

_Menikahi Kim Ryeowook…_

_Hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa menebus kesalahanku pada Hyung._

_Aku memang tidak mempunyai cinta sebesar hidup Hyung…_

_Aku hanya mempunyai cinta yang merenggut kebebasanmu._

_Maaf…_

_Membuatmu menangis setiap malam. Mataku tak pernah semenit pun terpejam. Hanya untuk mendengar seberapa besar kegagalanku sebagai seorang suami yang membiarkan istrinya tersakiti … _

_Kau tidak mencintaiku… Kau tidak bahagia bersamaku._

_Jadi, bukankah kewajibanku untuk melepaskanmu?_

_Ah iya, di belakang tulisanku ini sudah terlampir surat cerai, surat rumah, surat mobil, beserta tabungan atas nama Kim Ryeowook._

_Jaga kesehatan dan pola makanmu, _

_Semoga kau bahagia, malaikatku…._

_Pengagum mu_

_Choi Kyuhyun_

* * *

Mata Ryeowook kembali memanas. Manic caramelnya semakin sembab tatkala membuka lembar kedua. Surat cerai beserta tanda tangan Kyuhyun di pojok kiri bawah. Hanya tersisa sebuah tempat kosong di pojok kiri yang di bawahnya sudah tertera nama 'Kim Ryeowook'.

Ryeowook meremas surat itu hingga menyerupai bulatan. Kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Memungut handphone yang masih tergeletak di ranjang.

Sedetik kemudian ia membanting HPnya kembali ke ranjang. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada ranjang yang sama. Beberapa saat tubuhnya berguling-guling frustasi.

Menyadari kebodohannya yang sampai sekarang tidak menyimpan nomor handphone suaminya.

Ryeowook benar-benar bingung. Kyuhyun hanya beberapa menit meninggalkannya.

Kenapa ia harus secemas dan setakut ini?

"Aish… Kenapa tidak terfikir dari tadi?" rutuknya.

Secepat mungkin ia bangun dan memakai sweater ungu yang beberapa detik lalu ia ambil dari dalam almari. Dengan berbekal dompet, HP dan kunci mobil, gadis itu berlari cepat keluar rumah.

* * *

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Choi Kyuhyun," ucap Ryeowook pada recepsionist cantik yang berdiri di seberang meja.

"Maaf, Tapi Tuan Choi Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada di tempat. Silakan tinggalkan pesan,"

"Aku ingin bertemu. Bukan meninggalkan pesan."

"Tapi Tuan Choi tidak ada di tempat, Nyonya."

"Kemana?"

"Tuan Choi berpesan untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapa pun kemana dia akan pergi,"

"Bisa minta nomor handphone nya?" sengit Ryeowook sedikit tidak sabar.

"Dia meninggalkan pesan untuk tidak memberikan nomornya pada siapapun,"

"aku istrinya."

"lalu? Apa hubungannya?" Recepsionist itu terlihat bingung.

"Arrggghhh! Berikan aku nomor handphone nya!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menggebrak meja. Semua orang kini melihat ke arahnya. "kau hanya recepsionist! Aku yang harusnya berhak tahu lebih banyak tentangnya!" Ryeowook kehilangan kesabaran. Perasaan kalah bersaing dengan seorang recepsionist sedikit membuatnya putus asa.

Recepsionist itu menatap dingin, "Kalau kau istrinya harusnya kau memang tahu lebih banyak."

"mwo? Diamlah dan cepat beri tahu aku dimana suamiku. Noona Kim Seohyun!" ujar Ryeowook beberapa saat setelah melihat name tag recepsionist itu.

"Hanya aku yang tahu kemana Tuan Choi pergi. Dia mempercayakannya padaku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa pun. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah. Sekali lagi maaf…" ucap recepsionist itu semakin mempersulit Ryeowook.

"Tuan Choi dipindah tugaskan di luar negeri."

Bukan hanya mempersulit. Recepsionist itu kini malah membuat Ryeowook terbelalak hingga akhirnya terisak kecil karena kata-katanya.

"Silakan tinggalkan tempat ini. Pintunya tepat di belakang nyonya." ucap yeoja itu sopan, namun tak mengurangi raut kesal karena dipermalukan di depan umum seperti tadi.

Ryeowook berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu keluar. Kemana ia harus mencari? Untuk mengelilingi Seoul saja ia bisa tersesat. Apalagi ke luar negeri?

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa seseorang yang mencintainya seperti belum ada seorang pun yang dicintai sebelumnya.

Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, kini… cahaya cinta di hatinya kian meredup.

Inilah balasan Tuhan atas sebuah keegoisan…

"Hikz…"

Gadis itu menelan ludah kelu. Untuk kedua kalinya ia harus menerima kenyataan…

Ia telah kehilangan cinta dan separuh hatinya...

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik malas yeoja bertubuh gempal di samping kanannya. Yeoja itu tak hentinya menyapukan bedak pada pipi tambunnya sejak semenit terakhir duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Merasa dilirik, yeoja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jujur, wajah yeoja itu jadi terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang coklat kehitaman. Efek ketebalan bedak.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Ia menggeser duduknya sampai tepat menempel jendela pesawat. Di sana ia bisa menikmati pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik. Tanpa diduga badan bongsor yeoja itu kini turut menempel di bagian tubuh sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

"kau punya tempat sendiri kan? Jangan membuat masalah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin.

Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya. Tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan gigi tonggosnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Kim Sam Soon. Kau bisa memanggilku Soonie.."

"Hm," Kyuhyun mengangguk malas, kembali memperhatikan deretan bintang di luar sana.

Gadis yang mengaku bernama Sam Soon itu tanpa basa basi merangkul lengan Kyuhyun yang terbalut kemeja putih, "Pernahkah kau berfikir, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis naik pesawat sendiri, mendapat tempat duduk bersebelahan. Tak cukup kah petunjuk bahwa kita berjodoh? Hihihi…"

"Mwo?!" jerit Kyuhyun membuat semua orang di dalam pesawat menatap ke arahnya. Disentakkan tangannya hingga rangkulan gadis itu terlepas.

"Bolehkah aku pindah tempat duduk?!" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Gadis ini gadis kedua yang menghancurkan image cool nya setelah Ryeowook.

"Ssssttt…." Penumpang yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik.

Kyuhyun terpaksa kembali duduk. Melempar deathglarenya sebelum kembali menikmati pemandangan di luar. Mencoba menghidupkan ingatan tentang ryeowook agar ia tidak terancam gila.

"Pangeran tampan. Hihi…."

Kyuhyun merogoh i-pod merah dari sakunya. Untungnya ia mempersiapkan benda ini. Detik selanjutnya ia tak lagi mendengar apa pun celotehan yeoja tak tahu malu itu karena dengan cepat tangannya mengaitkan headset pada kedua telinga. Ia hanya merasakan cahaya kelap – kelip. Mungkin kamera.

Entahlah… Kyuhyun memilih memejamkan mata. Menikmati alunan lagu ballad kesukaannya.

Tepat ketika lagu ke delapan dimulai, Kyuhyun sudah setengah terlelap. Sebuah benda kenyal nan basah terasa menempel di pipi putih Kyuhyun agak lama. Setengah sadar Kyuhyun menyadari benda itu adalah …bibir.

'mwo?!'

Kyuhyun seketika membulat. Marah. Tanpa memperhatikan apa pun lagi, ditariknya kerah yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya. Headset di telinga kanannya terlepas seiring pergerakannya.

Kyuhyun semakin membulatkan matanya beberapa mili. Di pupil matanya kini terpantul bayangan gadis berwajah aegyo tengah bersikap sepolos mungkin, seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

"Pukul saja." Yeoja itu malah tersenyum, "aku berhak kau pukul."

"Ma…maaf.." Kyuhyun melepas jeratan di kerah baju. Sedikit memukuli keningnya. Salah tingkah karena bertindak ceroboh.

"Kau … sejak kapan di sini? Dan ….dimana yeoja gila itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar. Antara kaget, senang dan gugup.

"Sejak pesawat ini mulai terbang. Dia aku suruh pindah ke belakang."

"Kau … mau kemana, ryeo..maksudku… wook-ah?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja mengejarmu."

Ryeowook membantu Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh yang tadi setengah miring hampir tertidur.

Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Mengejarku?"

"Heum…"

"Jadi… Siapa yang memberitahumu hingga bisa sampai kesini?"

Ryeowook menceritakan awal dia menemukan surat di meja makan itu, hingga akhirnya bertengkar dengan recepsionist di kantor Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa langkah setelah menutup pintu, rupanya tadi ada seseorang yang mengaku bernama Sungmin menarikku ke tempat yang agak sepi. Ia memberi tahu tujuanmu. Dia juga bilang kau keluar dari kantor baru sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Ia juga yang mengantarku kesini. Hingga sekarang aku bisa duduk di sini. Di samping seseorang yang membangunkan cinta dalam diriku sekali lagi…" Ryeowook mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman. Merapikan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"cinta? Mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun masih saja sulit percaya.

Ryeowook mengangguk sekedar membenarkan, ditariknya pipi Kyuhyun gemas. "Maukah kau menjawab sebuah pertanyaan sederhana?"

Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

"aku tidak pernah memberimu setetes cinta…. Tapi kau terus menghujaniku dengan cintamu. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku begitu besarnya?"

Kyuhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa arti. Sinar wajahnya sarat akan kebahagiaan. " cukup sederhana… aku melihatmu sebagai seorang malaikat. Ketika bersama mu hatiku merasa damai. Dan ketika aku melihatmu tertawa, aku melihatmu bahagia…. Hatiku jauh terasa lebih damai. Jadi apa pun akan ku lakukan untuk membuat malaikatku tersenyum."

Kyuhyun tergetar, membelai rambut Ryeowook kemudian turun, membingkai kedua pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua belah tangannya, "Wook-ah, jika ini adalah sebuah cinta… maka aku mencintaimu lebih dari Tuhan,"

Ryeowook merasakan tekanan darahnya naik 10 kali lipat. Detak jantungnya tak terkontrol. Sebuah kebahagiaan mengalir dari hati, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya. Rasa nyaman dan hangat semakin melangkapi kebahagiaannya. Air matanya menetes, mulut mungilnya terisak kecil.

"Tidak tidak… Tolong jangan menangis." Kyuhyun melepas pelukan kemudian menghapus aliran air yang hampir terbentuk pada pipi Ryeowook, "Aku… akan ku cabut kata-kataku. Dan berhentilah menangis."

Ryeowook menggeleng selanjutnya tersenyum, meski tak bisa berhenti menangis. Dipeluknya tubuh tegap yang tampak sedikit takut itu sekali lagi.

"Tuhan tidak akan marah kan kalau aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada-Nya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. Ditenggelamkan wajah mungilnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dan terisak di dalamnya. Kebahagiaan kali ini yang ia rasakan terasa sangat sempurna.

Mencintai dan dicintai.

Terkadang dalam menemukan kebahagiaan sejati, memang diperlukan sebuah pengorbanan berat. Ya, jodoh memang di tangan Tuhan. Tapi percayalah, semua keputusan-Nya tak pernah lepas dari seberapa besar usahamu.

Hanya terus bertahan, dan yakinlah semua perjuanganmu tak akan pernah sia-sia.

* * *

**END**

**Aigoooo! Maap makin menggila. Kkkkk.**

**Sequel kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu lawas dengan judul yang sama "Broken Angel" yang dipopulerkan Arash ft Helena. Ditambahi sedikit banget bumbu dari sebuah film tidak akan aku sebutkan di sini. Ada yg mau nebak? Kkkk.**

**Sumpah ya…. Lagunya ngena banget. Giliran nyampek di tanganku, jadinya aneh. Hihihihi…**

**Hatur nuwun buat yg mau baca. Double hatur nuwun buat yg mau ninggalin jejak.**


End file.
